Sue's Simple Win
by Imaginationqueen87
Summary: Something strange is going on with Sue, can they figure it all out before things take a turn for the worst? Slight implied Sidxoc
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Three Delivery

A/N: just so you know I might be a little off with their ages, but oh well, on with the fic

* * *

**Sue's Simple Win**

"You can't catch me" the six year old boy laughed in a singsong tone as a girl 6 months his junior tried to chase after him (a/n: she's 5, my grandma read this over and thought the girl was six, but she isn't… yet)

She smirked, she may not be as fast as the boy she was chasing, but she was smart enough to realize he had made a key mistake in stopping to taunt her. She tackled him and knocked him to the ground

"Again Tobey, that's the third time this month, I would have thought you had realized that if you give her an opening she's going to get you" her 7 year old brother laughed. "Come on Mei Mei, it's time for dinner." Sue, aka Mei Mei was a very intelligent girl, she realized what was going on and knew her brother was worried that they would never find a family that would take them both despite his attempts to keep positive for her

"Okay Sid" she said with a grin as she ran over to her older brother

"Dinner" Tobey said a little over enthusiastically

"Tobey, I swear you're a walking stomach." Sid said Tobey ignored him but Sue laughed. They got inside only to be stopped by a social worker

"But… but dinner" Tobey protested as she led them away from the cafeteria and the food.

"You will eat Tobey, don't worry about that." The woman replied as she guided them into the room where a very amused older woman sat. She had been watching Sue, Sid and Tobey playing for about fifteen minutes and knew she could give them the home and love they deserved

"Sue, Sid, Tobey, this is Mei Hua" the woman said "you will be staying with her and her family now"

"Hi" Sue stayed close to Sid and Mei Hua relized that was because the little girl must be nervous.

Tobey was about to protest about not being fed when Mei Hua's knowing gaze hit him.

"Tobey, relax, as soon as we get home you will eat" Mei Hua said as if reading the his mind "and Sue, don't worry, everything is fine"

They arrived at Wu's Garden and Sue began to relax a little as she got used to Mei Hua.

They sat down to eat

"Nana" a boy around Tobey's age came running up

"Yes, Barney" Mei Hua said turning to her grandson with a smile

"Who are they?" he asked

"They are Sue, Sid and Tobey,"

"New friends?" Barney asked

"Yes, Barney, but let them eat first, you already ate… go play, they will be up soon" Mei Hua assured him and he ran off satisfied with that answer.

Sue sighed after eating her fill, she had a question nagging her mind, but didn't know how to ask, but then she just asked

"Mei Hua, do you want us to call you nana, like he did?" she asked

"Only if you want to, Sue… do you?"

"Yes" Sue said and the boys agreed with her.

_To Be Continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

(Present day)

Sue Yee got out of bed early to the sound of Calvin Wu cursing like a sailor.

'Great, what's wrong with him?' she wondered to herself as she heard Mei Hua coming out of her own bedroom. Sue looked at the clock to see it was 4:30 am.

"He even woke nana" she muttered knowing for a fact that Mei Hua was always first out of bed in the mornings. Sue headed for the kitchen to find out what on earth was going on

"Calvin, what are you doing ?" Mei Hua asked trying to keep her composure, but at 4:30 in the morning that wasn't easy, especially since she normally didn't get up for a few more hours

Sue watched as this conversation went on.

"Calvin, you need to keep it down you woke Sue up as well."Mei Hua sighed "with her having trouble sleeping as it is she doesn't need you waking her up. She gets tired enough without beeing awoke at this hour by you."

Sue took off back to her bedroom, taking the steps two at a time.

(POV Mei Hua)

I gave Calvin a glare, what was he doing awake at 4:30 in the morning?

I knew that Sue was awake but I was unaware of her evesdropping until I heard the stairs creak as she ran up them.

"Sue…" I sighed, things weren't good and I knew it.

"Mom, she's fine" he said

"I don't know, Calvin, she just hasn't been herself, I'm worried." I stated then went to talk with her.

I got to her room to see her sitting up in bed

"How long have you known about my issues, Nana?" she asked looking down at her bed in a way that I could only describe as being ashamed of herself.

"All I really noticed was that you weren't sleeping very well."

"Nana, I think something is really wrong, I can't sleep, I'm thirsty all the time and I'm sure you've seen how little I've been eating the last couple of days." She said and she was right, I had noticed her eating habbits change.

I had no idea what these symptoms meant for her.

Sid came out of his room as if he could tell he was needed.

"Meimei, are you okay?"

"I don't know, Sid" she told him

"Just get some rest, I'm sure things will be better in the morning" he told her

I watched knowing very well that Sid was more than capable of taking care of his sister. He soon got her back to sleep and came to me.

"Nana, have you noticed that Sue's breath has an odd smell to it… it smells like nail polish… I don't know what that means but I know it isn't good." He told me and I felt ashamed to admit that I had not noticed, but with those words I knew I wasn't going to get any more sleep, this needed tending to immediately.

I researched for hours and finally had to resign myself to the fact that I wasn't going to find the answers on my own. So after they left for school that morning I called and made an appointment for Sue to see the doctor immediately.

_To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: sorry I took so long to update, as my profile says I don't have a computer of my own so I'm relying on the library. My area library only alows an hour at a time at the desktops and when I started typing up this chapter I ran out of time and it took me forever to get back but I did and here, hope you like it.

* * *

Mei Hua looked at Sue as they sat in the waiting room together, it was a nerve racking time for them.

"Nana…" Sue said softly

"Don't worry Sue," she said trying her best to comfort the teenager.

"Sue Yee, the doctor will see you now" the nurse said her tone calm and comforting.

Sue and Mei Hua headed back and Mei Hua gave held onto Sue's hand as they waited, it was the only thing she could do to give comfort now.

Dr. Jean Grey (a/n: yes it's the Jean Grey from X-men I just couldn't resist) sighed as she headed into the exam room, her green eyes skimming the file of the girl she was about to see, she had taken over a preexisting practise in Chinatown and knew that she would be getting patients that were expecting the doctor that had been there before her and she figured Sue would be no different.

"Good morning, I'm Dr. Jean Grey" she shook hands with Mei Hua and Sue and then they went to work trying to figure out what was going on.

"Okay, from what I'm hearing I think it's best to test her blood sugar level," Jean said.

"Why?" Sue asked

"It sounds to me like your body isn't processing sugar properly thus it's building up and causing these symptoms." Jean explained gently then went to get what she needed. The results shocked even Jean, but she hid it well.

"I'm reffering her to Chinatown hospital, I don't feel comfortable treating this in the office," Jean said to Mei Hua and her words hit hard, this wasn't good by any stretch of the imagination.

Mei Hua called her son and informed him that Sue was being hospitalized for more tests to figure out exactly what had her blood sugar so high, she also left Sid a message to call her as soon as possible that there was news about his sister that he needed to hear.

(POV: Mei Hua)

I tried my best to stay calm for Sue, but I am sure she could see through my façade. The trouble is she can read me too well because she was so young when she came into my care.

Dr. Ling sat down by me and I knew he had something to tell me

"Mrs. Wu, we have been able to get Sue stable for now, but we are still trying to figure out what drove her blood sugar up so high to begin with, I have an idea, but I'm not completely sure." He said

I sighed, that wasn't what I wanted to hear and I'm sure he could tell that

"I'm sorry, but that's all I have for now." He got up and I went back to see Sue.

(Third Person)

Sid sighed as he pulled out his phone and noticed a missed call

"Nana, what could be going on?" he wondered and returned the call

"Nana, is something wrong?" he asked

"Sue is in the hospital, they admitted her this morning," she said

"I'm on my way up there Nana" Sid replied before Mei Hua could even ask

After the call Sid caught up with Tobey by their bikes.

"Tobey, Sue's in the hospital" Sid told him bluntly

(POV Sid)

"What? Why?"Tobey asked

"Aye ya" I muttered " I don't know why, I let you know as soon as I do, in the meantime I need to get up there, Nana and Sue need me"

"Go ahead Sid, just be careful, I don't think Nana could handle having two of us in the hospital at the same time" Tobey said

"I don't think so either, Tobey." I said as I put my helmit on "and you be careful too" I told him then headed off for the hospital. It didn't take me long and I met up with Nana and Dr. Ling outside of Sue's room, they had a diagnosis and Nana looked relieved

"Mei Hua, Sid, we can finally say what has happened with Sue, she has Type 1 Diabetes" he said "when she was admited her sugar level was close to 300"

"Is she better now?" I asked

"Somewhat, but Sid, she will have to stay for a little while" Dr. Ling said

"I'm going to go see her" I said then paused "Dr. Ling, would you happen to be related to an Alison Ling?"

"Yes, she's my daughter,"

"Oh, okay" I headed in Sue's room to see that she was asleep. I pulled up a chair to sit by her bedside.

"Sleep well, Meimei, I'll be here when you wake up"

(Third person)

Sid tucked his sister in better and placed a small kiss on her forehead before sitting in the chair again to wait for her to wake.

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: I can't respond to everyone but here is some notes for readers and I want to say ahead of time I make Tiffany Cho really mean in this chapter 'cause I needed someone for Sid to tell off and didn't feel like coming up with an OC just for that.

­Sue and Tobey Lover: I just thought I would tell you that there won't be character death in this fic and I was wondering if you noticed the cameo appearance of Jean Grey as you seem to be and X-men fan, that was done on purpose… frankly I couldn't resist bringing her in this.

Star-The-Buizel: I was trying to get the emotions of the characters by doing first person p.o.v in this and it seemed quite tricky to do that in third person. Plus I find Sid's p.o.v and Mei Hua's easy to write from, as weird as that sounds, oh well, hope you like the next chapter

* * *

The next Day: Alison looked Sid over carefully, she could tell by looking that he wasn't sleeping very well.

"Sid is something wrong?" she asked

"You mean besides the fact that my sister is in the hospital?" Sid replied irately

"Sid, don't worry, she'll be fine." Alison said trying her best to be comforting

"You're milking this for all its worth, aren't you Ling?" Tiffany Cho smirked

"Butt out Cho, before I do some redecorating to your face." Alison said angrily

"Alice, she isn't worth the effort" Sid said halfheartedly

"Yeah, you're right" Alison said as Tiffany walked away with her nose in the air

"Although, I hope you know that you are one of the few people I won't drop kick into the next county for calling me Alice

Sid wasn't sure how he should react, he barely knew Alison Ling.

Alison quickly realized the awkward position she had put herself in and excused herself quietly

That evening Sid couldn't quit thinking about what Alison said, it didn't make a lot of sense to him. Then Tiffany Cho came into Wu's Garden looking as smug as ever and Sid had to bite his tongue to keep from telling her off himself

Sid hadn't noticed Mei Hua in the dining area reading a book, it was so normal to him that it would have seemed strange if she hadn't been out there.

(POV Sid)

I heard books hit the floor and realized that Tiffany recognized Nana and knocked all of her books off the table. I knew perfectly well that Nana was capable of taking care of herself, but either way I preferred to keep an eye on the situation just in case I was needed

Tiffany made a snide remark and I was over the counter before I realized what I was doing

(Third person)

The offended look that came across Mei Hua's face fueled Sid's rage

"Tiffany I have put up with you fighting with my sister long enough, now you go after my Nana, that is pushing things too far." Sid growled and Mei Hua began to worry, she might have been able to verbally calm Sid down but if it came to having to physically restrain him, she doubted that she or Tobey were up to the task on their own.

"Oh yeah, you're going to do something about it, you usually stop the fights" Tiffany smirked

"Yeah, because I don't want to see Sue get in trouble because of you." Sid paused briefly "I'm going to give you one warning, leave Wu's Garden, I'm not saying that you can't come back, but if you do stay away from Sue and Nana, understand, otherwise you will find yourself in more trouble than you know what to do with. That isn't a threat, it's a promise."

Tiffany got her food and left.

Sid turned his attention to Mei Hua.

"Sid, why did you…"

"Nana, I've put up with her and her crap long enough, you didn't deserve that and I'm not going to stand by while the people I love are getting pushed around." He picked up her papers and things and placed them back on the table. "you took in three orphans and made us feel like we had a true family for once in our lives, someone like that deserves to be respected and if they can't respect you then there will be problems."

"Sid…" Mei Hua stood slightly overwhelmed by the whole incident, although she should have seen this coming from Sid, it was just who he was.

Alison Ling came in a few moments later to see Sid and Mei Hua still talking, and smiled knowing that the most important thing to Sid is the people he cares about.

_To Be Continued…_


	5. Chapter 5

Sue smiled as she walked out of the hospital. She felt as if she had been in there forever, even though it had only been about a week. She arrived back at Wu's Garden and things began to fall back into a routine with her treating her diabetes under Mei Hua's watchful eye to make sure she stayed healthy.

"Sue, Sid, Tobey deliveries… now!" Mr. Wu ordered

They grabbed the bags and headed out.

"Never thought I'd miss being yelled at by Mr. Wu" Sue mused

"Yeah, just be careful, Meimei, you've been out of this for a while." Sid said

"I will bro." Sue promised a knowing grin on her face, she knew he only wanted to protect her.

Sue hit Drum Street at a good clip when she saw Mr. Von Yang outside for some reason.

"Hi, Mr. Von Yang" she greeted coming to a stop in front of him

"Sue, where have you been?" He asked

"Long story, sir." She replied

"As long as you are okay" he smiled

Sid arrived at the Ling household and knocked on the door, and Alison answered.

"Hey, Alison" he said

"You look like you're doing better." She smiled

"Yeah, it's been good to have Sue home instead of in the hospital" he sighed

"I'll bet" Alison took the food

"Hey, Alison" Sid said as she started to close the door

"What is it Sid?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to sit with me during lunch tomorrow?" he asked nervously

"Sure, see you tomorrow"

Alison headed inside knowing that her mother had already paid.

Mrs. Ling watched her daughter and noticed the dreamy expression on her face

"So Alice, what's on your mind?"

"Nothing, mom" Alison replied

The End


End file.
